The Seventh Day of Christmas
by Ficalicious
Summary: Sookie asks Bill for a Christmas present. Sam. Bill/Sookie/Sam. A very merry Christmas indeed.


**The Seventh Day of Christmas**

**On the Seventh Day of Christmas my true love gave a Shifter to me…**

**Bill/Sookie/Sam**

**What did Sookie wish for, for Christmas?**

**This is the seventh in a series of one shots. My Christmas present to you, dear reader. They will all be different parings etc. I am posting them separately because of this. I hope you read them all and enjoy them. They are meant to be a bit of fluff/smut for the Christmas season. If you have a pairing you would like to request, send it through with a review. Your Christmas present to me can be LOTS AND LOTS of reviews! Keep the Christmas season alive. Oh, and I don't own them. That could be Alan Ball's present to me….**

A deep growl rumbled in Bill's chest as hands caressed Sookie's breasts through the thin material of her shirt. His fangs were lowered and he bared them as those hands tweaked her straining nipples. The vampire was tense, fighting to control himself, his actions, as he took in Sookie's aroused expression.

Her lips were pouted and kiss-swollen. Her breath hitched in her chest as she gasped. Her body writhed on the bed, her scanty clothing barely hiding her desperation. Bill wanted her. He wanted to take her and make her his and make sure that she knew who she belonged to. Another growl rumbled.

"Bill," Sookie's voice was strained, but firm. "You promised." Her brown eyes locked onto him, pleading, challenging. Bill felt his frustration grow, but wanted to please Sookie. He nodded sullenly.

"Yes," he muttered, his eyes burning as he watched as Sam Merlotte suckled at Sookie's neck. Yes, he had promised.

"You asked what I wanted for Christmas, and I told you." Sookie continued, determining that Bill was still not appeased.

"Agreeing to this, and then seeing him touch you are two different things, Sookie." Bill's voice was tight, his hands clenched. His body was coiled, wanting to spring from his position on the bed and strangle the Shifter. "It is hard. I am trying." He turned his eyes back to Sookie, giving her a gentle smile.

He _had _promised her this, and he would follow through. That didn't mean he had to like it. And it didn't mean that he wouldn't try to show up Merlotte.

Sookie turned her head to meet Sam's inquiring lips, kissing him deeply. Bill watched for a moment before moving to lie beside Sookie. His hand trailed across her stomach before reaching the apex of her thighs. He caressed her through the fabric, pressing firmly against her clit. Sookie bucked against his hand, moaning into Sam's mouth. Bill grinned.

If someone had told Sam Merlotte that he would find himself in bed with Sookie and Bill he would have punched them in the face out of sheer shock. He'd never even considered this as a possibility. Ok, that was a lie. Since having Bill's blood, Sam had felt drawn to the vampire. Of course, he knew that it was because of the blood exchange and had ignored it vehemently. But that hadn't stopped the dreams. Or the arousal he felt when Bill was near. But that was nothing on the arousal he felt when he was around Sookie.

Having her pressing against him insistently, her lips seeking his, her tongue doing wicked little things - it felt like he was dreaming. That being said, he was pretty certain that he wouldn't have a sex dream with Sookie where Bill was lying there glaring at him.

When the vampire had turned up at his trailer and requested his presence, Sam had been more than confused. The two of them certainly didn't see eye to eye, especially when it came to Sookie. And Bill didn't seem the sort to want to share his girlfriend with anyone. That had left Sam to surmise that his presence has been at the request of Sookie, rather than the taciturn vampire. And that only made him smile all the more.

He ran the palms of his hands over Sookie's pert breasts, feeling her hard nipples straining against the warm callused flesh. His hips were pressed against Sookie's side, his arousal trapped in the tight confines of his jeans. He nibbled Sookie's neck, causing her to moan her approval, before ducking to trace his tongue along her jaw, her neck.

He had one leg hooked over hers, and he was thrusting, ever so slightly, against her. There were delicious tremors racing through his body and he could feel his blood rush at the proximity to the vampire. He would be lying if he said that his arousal was only due to the fact that he was finally touching the girl he'd pined for, for so long.

As he moved up her neck again to find her lips Sam collided heads with Bill, who had moved in to kiss Sookie. There was a sickening thud as his head collided with Bill's jaw. Both men pulled back in shock. Sookie couldn't help the snort that erupted from her lips as she watched them glare at one another comically.

"Watch where you are going, Shifter." Bill growled, still not dealing very well with the fact that Sam was touching his woman. Sam nodded, not wanting to turn this into a fight. His head ached where it had hit Bill's and he rubbed it gently. He shivered as he felt Sookie's hand slide up through the hair at the nape of his neck until her gentle fingers were caressing the bruised area.

"I want to see you two kiss," Sookie said slowly. Her eyes were huge, taking in both men's reactions. She was feeling incredibly turned on, being with the two men who both played large roles in her sexual fantasies. It was thrilling to have them in her bed, touching her, kissing her. To feel both of their arousals pressed against her only made her shiver to imagine what they would both feel like inside. She waited for a response.

Bill felt like he had been sucker punched. Sookie's initial request of having Sam with them had thrown him. Having the Shifter there was proving difficult for him. Hearing his mate say that she wanted him to kiss another man, one whom he dislike immensely, in front of her was sending his mind spiralling.

Bill was no stranger to sex with men. He was vampire, and sex, any sex, was a part of that. But being intimate with Merlotte, the one real challenge to his relationship with Sookie, seemed unfathomable. He looked down at Sookie, waiting for her to laugh and tell him she was joking. That moment never came. She looked up at him with large, expectant eyes. A quick glance at the Shifter told him that the choice may have already been made.

Sam licked his lips nervously. He couldn't even lie to himself and say that his cock hadn't throbbed at Sookie's softly spoken words. He wanted to do this just as much as she wanted to see it. He could feel Bill's blood rushing through his veins. He glanced at the vampire timidly.

Bill gritted his teeth, his fangs nicking his lip. Finally deciding on a course of action, he grabbed Sam firmly by the shoulders and pulled him forward. He kissed him harshly, his lips demanding and forceful. Sam melted into it, his lips parting and allowing Bill's determined tongue entrance.

Both men startled apart as they heard Sookie's sharp intake of breath beneath them. Bill's nostrils flared as a fresh wave of arousal scented the air. They looked down at her flushed face.

"That was hot," she gasped, her hands caressing her breasts as she watched them. Sam groaned and dipped to capture her lips. Watching them kiss, Bill decided that he could commit to this for just one night. Let Sookie get it out of her system, let her be happy with her Christmas gift, and be done with it. He supposed it helped that Sam was a _very _good kisser.

Pulling his shirt over his head, he moved to take hold of Sookie's legs. He dragged her slightly down the bed, massaging her calves as he went. Sam pulled back, watching. His own hands reached for the buttons of his shirt, divesting himself of it quickly.

Sookie allowed Bill to undress her. He did it with reverence, his lips caressing each piece of tanned flesh as it was exposed. Sam watched, envious of the obvious connection the blonde and brunette had. He longed for that kind of relationship.

Bill had removed his pants, and not to be outdone, Sam followed suit. The men eyed each other up, assessing the other. Sookie's eyes were taking in everything and she was practically drooling. She wondered how it was she got so lucky to have two completely gorgeous men, naked, in bed with her and ready to do all kinds of delightful things. She giggled.

Sam grinned as he watched Sookie giggle. He could guess what she was thinking, and he too was wondering how he'd gotten so lucky. He took in her body, nude to him for the first time. She was unembarrassed and encouraged his gaze. Her nipples tightened further as his eyes lingered on them and Sam couldn't help himself but lean forward and draw one into his mouth. Sookie arched into him. He felt the bed shift and out of the corner of his eye he could see that Bill had taken the other nipple.

Sam's fingers trailed down Sookie's smooth skin until he delved into her wetness. He groaned as he felt her clamp around him. She was so wet and tight. His cock pulsed. Another set of fingers joined his and Sam looked up in surprise. Bill was smirking at him from Sookie's other breast. Pulling back Sam leant forward to capture Bill's lips again. He'd never kissed another man before, but he was getting a taste for it now.

He found that it was different to kissing a woman. Harder. Fiercer. Both men fighting for control. And Bill's slight stubble tingled his cheeks sexily. Sam found himself wondering what that would feel like between his thighs.

Bill's fingers guided Sam's movements, showing him how to pleasure Sookie. Sam allowed it, finding the pace quickly, and learning just how much pressure to put on Sookie's nubbin. He relished that she was lying there, allowing them to play her body like a bow string. His cock twitched as it pressed almost painfully against his stomach.

"Touch him," Sookie gasped, writhing beneath the two men. Neither was sure who she meant, but both reached for the other at the same time. Their eyes met and they shared a grin. Bill took Sam's shaft into his hand and gave it a gentle pump. Sam's eyes rolled back and he thrust forward.

Wanting to return the gesture, he, too, took Bill's cock in hand and worked him in earnest. Not expecting the sudden exuberance, Bill's hips did a double thrust, and he bared his fangs, hissing in pleasure. The men worked one another, one hand on the other's cock, the other buried in Sookie's wetness.

Sookie was dying. She was sure of it. She'd never felt so hot, so horny, so wet, in her life. Watching Bill and Sam work one another, while they worked her, was the hottest thing she had ever seen. She couldn't even _imagine _something as sexy as this! She writhed beneath them, urging them to go faster, harder, deeper.

"Please," she moaned, her hips rising to their hands. She glanced at them desperately.

Bill's eyes locked with Sam's and he nodded, ever so slightly. Letting go of the Shifter, he moved back to allow Sam room. Sam's eyes widened as he realised what Bill was offering. Sookie. First go. He shivered with anticipation.

Moving slowly, scared that this was a dream, Sam covered Sookie with his body. He kissed her gently, passionately, and Sookie responded enthusiastically. She wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him forcibly to her, trapping his cock between them. Pulling back he kissed her nose before reaching down to position himself. He felt her wet lips caressing his swollen head and he sank into her with a groan.

Bill forced himself to control his jealousy as he watch Sam sink into Sookie. The two of them sighed with such bliss that he felt left out. But then Sookie's eyes opened and sought him out and he knew that he was right there with them.

Reaching over to the bedside table he grabbed the bottle of lube. Opening it, he squirted the clear liquid into his palm and ran it over his length. Leaning forward he allowed a dollop to land on Sam's rear. The Shifter jerked in surprise, his hips stilling and his head turning to look over his shoulder in shock.

"Go with it," Bill urged. He spread the lube along Sam's ass, dipping his fingers into his puckered entrance, teasing him, relaxing him. Sam groaned, not knowing what to do with the senses that were assaulting him. He'd never done this. Never considered doing this. Had always been repulsed by this. So why was his body responding as though it really, _really _wanted this?

He felt Bill move behind him and felt his muscles tense with anticipation. He'd heard that this hurt.

"You need to relax." Came a dark voice from behind his ear. Sam looked down at Sookie, his eyes wide and nervous. She smiled up at him, supporting him, encouraging him.

"Trust Bill." She smiled. "He'll make it good for you." Her hand caressed the muscles of his chest as he held himself over her. Sam nodded ever so slightly.

He felt Bill's fingers be replaced by something much larger. He forced himself to relax as the head of Bill's significant cock pushed through his entrance. He gritted his teeth as the pain twinged. He was holding himself ever so still.

It felt strange. His cock was throbbing with the pleasure of being inside Sookie. And yet he felt pain burning through his arse as Bill entered him, inch by inch. It was a plethora of sensation and his head was spinning.

Finally Bill was sheathed inside Sam. He enjoyed the feel of Sam's tightness around his length, the way his muscles contracted almost painfully around him. He gave a tentative thrust. Feeling Sam push back against him, Bill took his cue and started to move in earnest.

Sam, taking Bill's lead, started to match the rhythm, thrusting into Sookie and pulling out to receive Bill's thrust. The sensations were amazing. Better than anything he had ever experienced or imagined. He could feel his release burning already.

Sookie held Sam to her tightly. She watched his face, his expressions as he fucked her and was in turn fucked by Bill. It was exhilarating. And sexy as hell. She reached between them to tweak her clit. She was so close already. With every thrust Bill gave, Sam thrust into her. It was almost as though she were being fucked by Bill _through _Sam. With that thought foremost she tumbled into oblivion, her legs clutching wildly around Sam and Bill.

Watching Sookie orgasm beneath him, combined with the feel of Bill thrusting into his backside, Sam could hold off no longer. He groaned his release as he shot into Sookie in long hot spurts. The muscles in his arms turned to jelly and he fell forward, covering Sookie. He kissed her with fluttering lips.

Bill chose that moment to bury his fangs into Sam's shoulder, sending the Shifter into a second, almost painful orgasm. Bill came into Sam, drawing deeply on his blood. Both Shifter and Vampire shuddered against each other and Sookie, momentarily dazed by the power of their mutual orgasm.

Finally both men regained themselves enough to roll off of Sookie. They moved to either side of her and lay on their sides, facing her and each other. Bill's gentle fingers brushed the hair off her face as she lay there, staring at the ceiling and gasping.

"Are you alright, Sookie?" He asked, softly. She smiled and nodded.

"That was amazing." She gasped, looking at both men. Sam smiled, pleased that it had been good for her. He'd certainly enjoyed it. He looked at Bill nervously. The vampire's features were hard, and he appeared to be turning something over in his mind. Finally he spoke.

"Yes, it was." He leant forward and kissed her, before moving to give Sam a gentle peck. "Merry Christmas, Sookie." He smiled. Then he looked back at Sam. "I suppose you want a gift," he suggested with a smirk. Sam's eyes widened comically as he watched them both look at him hungrily. His mind flashed to his previous thought of what it would feel like to have Bill's stubble rubbing against his thighs.

"Well, there is one thing…"

**Seventh day done. Only five more to go. If you have a pairing you'd like to see, better review and let me know! Or review anyway! I don't mind. Go on. You know you want to. It **_**is **_**Christmas after all. Make me happy. PLEASE!**


End file.
